Lo Que Realmente Desea Un Principe
by Prince-criss-Bel
Summary: "Nosotros nos repelemos como imanes, como los colores de la piel. Nosotros nos atraemos como gotas de agua, como planetas…". (Una Historia con multiple mezcla de generos, en honor al cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos en el mundo, Happy Birthay querido Prince the ripper¡)


Holis~ He vuelto por estos lares por una rozon de importancia mundial¡ , El cumpleaños de mi principe mas sexy y destripador favorito, me doy golpes de cabeza por llegar un dia tarde pero creo que la intencion es lo que cuenta. Me siento satisfecha con la historia, que creo esta al nivel de un principe tan majestuoso como Belphegor hahah (si no corro peligro de ser destripada); De parte mia y de Fran , "Feliz Cumpleaños Principe Falso".

Pd: Los personajes no me perteneces, no Autoria exclusiva de Akira Amano.

Nota: Para esta ocasion y con el animo de hacer este fic de mis favoritos, me he tomado la libertad de tomar fragmentos de mi serie favorita "Bleach" autoria de Tite Kubo-Sensei , y asi darle mayor sentimiento a la historia

Sin mas que decir, buena lectura ^^

* * *

><p><strong>LO QUE REALMENTE DESEA UN PRINCIPE<strong>

_**Nosotros nos repelemos como imanes, como los colores de la piel…**_

El ocaso llego a ese frio día de diciembre, al tiempo que los guardianes Varia del sol, lluvia y rayo, aguardaban en la sala de estar del palacio varia por más de 4 horas a la entrada del príncipe destripador, que ese día cumplía 27 años de su sanguinaria existencia.

Como ya era costumbre en las fechas especiales referentes a los de más alto rango, Lussuria planeaba una de sus súper fiesta sorpresa, sin embargo en esta ocasión los aperitivos habían sido el doble de deliciosos, tres tortas diferentes adornaban la mesa y la decoración había salido mucho más despampanante y costosa que veces anteriores. La razón era bien conocida por los presentes: Ese sería el primer 22 de Diciembre que pasaría desde la muerte de Mammon.

Aun cuando le habían dado el día libre, Belphegor se había marchado a quien sabe donde a eso de las 2:00 pm. Aunque todos sospechaban donde debía encontrarse el príncipe, nadie se decidió a acompañarle a ese lúgubre cementerio, en cambio se quedaron en casa, decorando, gritando y preparándose para recibir al segundo mas joven de la organización, que pasadas las 7 de la noche por fin atravesó las grandes puertas de madera.

Un coro des-sincronizado de "Feliz Cumpleaños" resonó por toda la habitación; Squalo entrego su regalo e inmediatamente comenzó a devorar un trozo de pastel sin pedir permiso alguno, Levi no se molesto en comprar un obsequio por lo que Luss termino entregando el suyo en nombre de ambos, y su gran jefe se limito a darle un bono extra en su paga.

El rubio sonreía con un dejo de tristeza, agradecía el esfuerzo y no negaría que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, mas se le hacía imposible pasar ese día con la misma actitud despreocupada y radiante con que lo había hecho años anteriores. Estuvo en su tumba hablándole por horas, quejándose de que no le diera un regalo de cumpleaños a su principesco ser y contándole las cosas hechas en los últimos meses. Demoro todo lo que pudo para no llevarse la melancolía consigo al volver a la mansión, sin embargo no lo había conseguido del todo, ya se lo esperaba.

_**En sus colmillos que no pueden alcanzarlo, se enciende una llama…**_

_**Para no tener que mirar a esa estrella, para que su voz no se apague**_

-"Gracias Luss, estúpido cerebro de atún y ni creas que te daré las gracias pulpo pervertido del trueno Ishishishi~"- Cada uno contesto a su manera, mientras comenzaban a devorar los aperitivos y caramelos. Sorpresivamente el de cabello plateado hizo el comentario que todos trataban de evitar.

-"Si ella estuviera aquí también hubiese querido que tuvieras un feliz cumpleaños estúpido príncipe, no te olvides de eso"- No espero respuesta alguna, y con eso se marcho de la habitación directo a la suya donde dormiría como foca después de la exasperante misión en la que estuvo esa mañana.

Un silencio domino el cuarto por eternos segundos; "_Nosotros también la extrañamos Bel chan" "no solo era tu mejor amiga, todos aquí la queríamos" "Mammon Chan nunca morirá para nosotros"_ y demás basura sentimentalista como esa quería decir el guardián del sol para evitar una posible discusión o al menos un escenario que destruyera el ambiente de alegría que tanto le había logrado conseguir.

Pero el príncipe Varia ya lo sabía, y no necesitaba el confort de sus compañeros para entenderlo, fue por eso que no agrego nada a la conversación; En cambio recorrió con la vista la totalidad de la habitación en busca de algo, o más bien de alguien. –"¿Donde está la estúpida rana, es que no piensa darle un regalo al príncipe? Ishishishi"-.

-"Fran Chan dijo que celebrar el cumpleaños de Bel Chan le traía completamente sin cuidado y que solo significaba un año más con su insoportable presencia, o algo así"- Dijo Lussuria agradeciendo el estado de normalidad que nuevamente retomaba la situación.

Con su sonrisa sádica, el rubio asomo un abanico de filosos y brillantes cuchillos –"Con que mi _insoportable presencia_ eh?, ya verá ese imbécil Ishishishi~"-dijo marchándose del comedor dando grandes y ruidosas pisadas.

Aun en el comedor, a Lussuria le fue inevitable pensar en voz alta-"Jumm es extraño, normalmente Fran chan no me hubiese pedido que le mintiera a Bel chan con algo tan simple y predecible como eso…además el hecho de que me pidiera prestada esa fotografía y me hiciese todas esas preguntas lo hace más extraño aun…me pregunto qué estará planeando?..."-.

**POV FRAN:**

_**Me entrené a mi mismo para aguantar las lágrimas, sin importar lo triste que me sintiera. **_

_**Pero yo, durante todo este tiempo, siempre he tenido ganas de llorar. **_

"_¿Qué tan masoquista me volveré hasta el mismo momento de que él finalmente me asesine como tantas veces ha dicho que desea hacerlo" _Pensaba el joven de cabello aguamarina casi a diario, cada vez que le veía pasar, cada vez que sentía sus letales armas cortar su carne, cada vez que un insulto golpeaba su corazón acompañado de esa risa que irónicamente le encantaba.

"_¿Qué tan masoquista se puede llegar a ser por un amor no correspondido?"_

Había mirado su calendario transcurrir día a día, y cuando finalmente la fecha tan esperada llego, todo había salido tal y como sus compañeros lo habían predicho; El príncipe destripador se había marchado gran parte de su día, pero no era la acción lo que más le importaba a Fran, era la causa: La arcobaleno Viper. Nunca lograría saber qué clase de sentimiento los uniría aun en la muerte, el rubio Varia nunca le revelaría algo tan personal, pero era esa misma razón la que le proporcionaba la certeza de que la chica ilusionista fue y sería la única en el corazón de aquel asesino.

Más sin embargo le era imposible desentenderse del tema porque a pesar de su propio dolor, le torturaba ver al contrario sufrir en silencio por la partida al mas allá de esa mujer; Bajo esa premisa había tomado ya su decisión, y como todo un genio estratégico ideó lo que creía era lo mejor que podría darle a ese autoproclamado príncipe en su cumpleaños. La ranita solo deseaba poder ser alguien al menos minúsculamente importante para él.

El de pelo colorido le proporciono discretamente la ayuda necesaria para llevar a cabo su plan, ahora solo restaba esperar a su llegada, cubrir con ese espeso manto el mundo de sentimientos que le recorrían con solo verlo, y entregarle lo que sabía que mas deseaba recibir ese día, lo único que Belphegor realmente quería.

**POV BEL:**

_**Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad, nunca me había sentido así de vació **_

_**Y cuando alguna vez necesité alguien que me acompañe**_

_**¿Quién me consolará y me mantendrá fuerte? **_

"_¿Dónde está?"._ Le busco en su cuarto, en la sala de estar y otros 20 lugares diferentes de la mansión varia, pero el chico de cabellos verdes parecía haber desaparecido. "¿_Tan poco le importa mi cumpleaños que se ha largado para ni siquiera tener que felicitarme?"_ , pensaba el rubio sin entender porque la ira se transformaba en algo más parecido a tristeza, pero no podía ser tal cosa, o al menos no lo admitiría.

Sin mucho esfuerzo cambió su rumbo en dirección a su lujoso cuarto, había sido un día largo, con mas melancolía de la que hubiese deseado y su estado de ánimo comenzaba a decaer nuevamente; Lo extraño es que no se debía a las razones obvias, era algo más: El haber sido ignorado por alguien del que al menos un insulto sarcástico esperaba, porque Fran se había convertido en eso, la única constante en su vida.

Se adentro en la habitación en penumbras reconociendo cada centímetro como la palma de su mano; Retiro su chaqueta de uniforme al igual que sus largas botas para conseguir mayor comodidad y con eso se sentó mirando vacíamente la amplia ventana al tiempo que trataba de despejar la mente, cosa que parecía imposible. _"¿Por qué?...El día casi termina y nadie me ha dado lo que realmente deseo"._

-"Príncipe falso"- una vocecita sonó desde la oscuridad de una esquina ocasionando que el príncipe prendiera instintivamente la lámpara de su mesa de noche para así ver de frente al chico de ojos color esmeralda. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, una llama azulada broto desde el anillo Varia del más joven – "Feliz cumpleaños…"-.

_**Siempre he querido poder reír de verdad, sin ponerle una máscara a mi corazón.**_

-"Yare yare~, al parecer no has madurado ni un solo centímetro Bel"- La vista del más alto se desvió a gran velocidad al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el chico de sombrero de rana; Esa voz no podía ser de alguien más, simplemente era imposible. Pero allí estaba ella, con esa apariencia de bebe y _phantasma_ sobre su cabeza.

-"Que demonios?...Mammon ¡"- Alzo su mano en dirección de la pequeña figura al tiempo que su particular risa escapaba inocentemente de sus labios, pero la dejo caer con desdén al recordar su realidad –"Fran…"-.

-"Ponme atención cuando te hablo tonto príncipe caído"- Salió de la boca de la arcobaleno ganándose la sorpresa del mayor. Sin embargo esté era un genio, sabía muy bien lo que sucedía pero en esta ocasión el solo se dejaría llevar, lo necesitaba.

-"Estúpida rana Ishishishi~"- Dijo al tiempo que arrojaba un cuchillo contra el estorboso sombrero –"Mammon nunca me llamaría así, solo tú eres tan insolente"- Notó al mencionado acercarse lo suficiente como para lograr sentarse al otro extremo de la cama donde podía verle perfectamente.

-"Lo siento Sempai, se me ha escapado"- Su tono era burlesco como siempre aparentaba, trato de mostrarse lo más monótono posible mientras que con sus habilidades terminaba lo que había empezado.

-"Yare yare~ Se ve que no has cambiado en nada Belphegor, pero no es de extrañar después de todo eres un príncipe"- Dijo la chica acercándose lo suficiente como para dar suaves palmadas en la mejilla del destripador. Se sentía tan real, y es que era como tener a la misma bebe enfrente suyo; La conversación con esa ilusión se extendió por más de 5 minutos, hablando de temas pasados y presentes pero siempre manteniendo el ambiente alegre y nostálgico.

Pero _¿cómo era posible?_ Pensaba el joven príncipe tratando de disimular su inquietud; Fran nunca la había visto, ni podía tener conocimiento de las viejas anécdotas, tratos y apodos que rodeaban a la arcobaleno; Aun así conocía la manera de su hablar, el cómo actuaba y se expresaba, las cosas que decía y que parecía asi como una chispa se encendió en su interior –"Rana…como lo has sabido?"-Pregunto el rubio ignorando de momento a la de capucha oscura.

-"Eso…no es su problema"- Su voz temblaba temiendo que su máscara insensible cayera en cualquier momento. No podía dejar ver la tristeza, no podía permitírselo; El peli verde se puso de pie y lentamente llego al marco de la puerta donde podría dar por terminado su obsequio –"Lo que debería importarle es disfrutar de su regalo…pasara otro año hasta que vuelva a suceder…"-.

_**Si los deseos pueden volverse realidad, quiero que las flores florezcan una vez más. **_

_**Porque aquí y ahora siento que puedo curar incluso tus penas...**_

- "Me he divertido Mammon~, aun cuando no le has traído un regalo al príncipe Ishishishishi~"- Sintió a su compañero alejarse y supo que ese espejismo estaba por terminar, pero extrañamente no sentía tristeza ni desolación. Se sentía satisfecho, feliz, un sentimiento que no podría describir completamente con palabras; Pero no se debía exclusivamente a ver a la chica ilusionista una vez más.

- "No…esta será la última vez…porque Mammon está muerta, y yo tengo que seguir"- Belphegor se acerco mas a la chica y con un golpecito en su frente continuo –"Mammon, para el príncipe fue un placer haber sido tu pareja de misiones por tanto tiempo…estoy agradecido porque esta vez sí podre despedirme… Bey bey, Baby Ishishishi~"-.

La chica rio y de la misma manera se despidió con un diminuto abrazo. En un unisonó y al tiempo que las llamas de la niebla se dispersaban deformando la figura frente a sí, ambos ilusionistas hablaron lo que creían, serian las últimas palabras dirigidas al príncipe por esa noche –"Espero que esté haya sido un buen día, Adiós Bel"-.

La puerta de la habitación sonó secamente detrás de él, nuevamente se encontraba solo en la habitación, solo y con una última palabra apresada en su boca ya que la persona a quien iba dirigida había abandonado el cuarto rápidamente. Sentía su pecho ardiendo y sabía muy bien la razón, finalmente el había obtenido el regalo que tanto había ansiado, pero esto iba mas allá de esa fecha, ni de la pasada ni la antepasada, era algo que había esperado toda su vida.

Corrió y abrió de par en par la puerta de madera que lo separaba del pasillo, a lo lejos pudo ver como aquel muchacho aun no desaparecía al cruzar la esquina. –"Rana ¡"- Vio sus pasos detenerse, y a el chico girándose para ver de frente como él se acercaba lentamente llegando a una distancia de menos de 10 metros –"Gracias"-.

**POV FRAN:**

_**Pensamos que una flor en un acantilado es hermosa, porque nuestros pies se detienen al llegar al borde. **_

_**Porque, a diferencia de la flor, somos incapaces de saltar al vacío sin miedo. **_

Todo había terminado, sentía que por primera vez le había llegado a ese príncipe teñido de escarlata, aun si solo fue por un espejismo de una vida ajena pasada; Lo que le permitiría vivir un día mas era saber que él estaba feliz, eso parecía suficiente. El grito se escucho claro en ese abandonado pasillo, esa voz melodiosa con un tono elevado y risible, lo hizo voltearse instintivamente.

Le había dado las gracias y la rana Varia no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos a manera de sorpresa, ya que en todo lo que llevaban conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, era la primera vez que Belphegor mostraba algo más que malos tratos hacia él. –"No ha sido nada difícil para un mago tan espectacular como yo, príncipe falso"- Tal vez unos cuchillos acompañados de un grito de molestia, o un visón que le quemara la ropa, eso sería algo de esperarse en esa situación, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-"¿Porque lo has hecho?"- Fran lo miro con incredulidad_ "Como que porque lo he hecho, estúpido príncipe falso, es que acaso no sabe qué fecha es hoy, que genio ni que carajos" _pensó en decirle el más joven pero eso seguro traería consigo un abanicó plateado y afilado del que no quería ser víctima, además aunque sonara tonta la pregunta, parecía que el Príncipe Varia no bromeaba –"Tu…dijiste que no te interesaba para nada mi cumpleaños… yo me esperaba un regalo de cualquiera menos de ti…y más…"-

El peli verde comenzó a sentir el nerviosismo, pero ya era un maestro del disfraz con amplia experiencia –"Si se refiere a lo que Lussuria san dijo, le pedí el favor de que mintiera para darme algo de tiempo, además…no es como si pudiese olvidarme de una fecha como esta…"- No quería sonar temperamental, pero estaba casi seguro de que así fue.

Los pasos del más alto se acercaban reduciendo la distancia lo suficiente como para que Fran tuviese que elevar la cabeza para poderle ver directamente al rostro -"Cuando ella murió no estaba con nosotros, así que solo nos quedo la trágica noticia acompañada de recuerdos y ansias de venganza… Siempre había pensado como se sentiría volver a verla, que tal vez la golpearía por haberse suicidado cobardemente, o me atacaría una ola de malos sentimientos, pero no fue así…Por fin pude decirle adiós, pude cerrar esa puerta. Pensé que sería imposible, pero lo he conseguido…por ti lo he conseguido, Fran"-.

_**Si fuese la fría y húmeda lluvia, ¿podría conectar con el corazón de alguien,**_

_**Igual que la lluvia puede unir los eternamente separados tierra y cielo?**_

Sus puños sudaban apretándose cada vez más. –"Eso...eso está bien Bel sempai…"- Dijo con una minúscula sonrisa ocultada por la oscuridad de la noche; Pensaba marcharse rápidamente, pero una mano detuvo su avance y nuevamente el "_¿Porque lo has hecho?"_ del príncipe llego a sus oídos. –"Lo hice…porque es su cumpleaños Bel sempai"- No había vuelta atrás, ese caprichoso asesino no le dejaría irse sin una explicación más amplia. Lo que estaba apunto de decir le avergonzaba pero no tanto como lo entristecía, hacia parte de su fuero interno, de su corazón; Porque era algo que nunca se lo había contado a otro organismo vivo, tal vez por el hecho de que nunca nadie se lo había preguntado.

-"Hace mas de 10 años que nadie planea una celebración para mi cumpleaños, nunca me ha importado recordárselo a las personas. La última vez fue cuando cumplí 6 años, mis padres aun estaban con vida por lo que eran ellos los únicos que lo recordaban, así era feliz"- El rubio lo miraba atónito, de todo se esperaba menos que el chico normalmente reservado de repente soltara la lengua revelando cosas de su vida personal.

–"Luego ellos murieron en un accidente de tránsito y de esa manera quede solo con mi abuela; Era una mujer de mucha edad y se enfermaba con facilidad por lo que no tenía la fuerza para preparar fiestas o algo por el estilo. Un abrazo y un obsequio modesto me era suficiente y yo, aun así era feliz"- El peli verde se detuvo por unos momentos para evitar que su voz comenzara a cortarse torpemente –"He pasado mi vida viendo como otros celebran estas fechas con alergia y pasión, otros con hipocresía, y otros tantos con aburrimiento y sin importancia; De cualquier manera todos ellos recibieron al menos un presente de las personas a su alrededor…"-.

-"Rana…"- La luz de la luna colándose por los ventanales, eran la única iluminación en ese oscuro vestíbulo, y no permitían saber a ciencia cierta si esos ojos comúnmente fríos realmente se estaban nublando por la melancolía de sus palabras. Como podría ese sádico príncipe saber si la persona más inexpresiva que había conocido necesitaba algo tan poco común en él como unas palabras de aliento? .

-"Por mucho tiempo me pregunte qué era lo que hacia la diferencia?, ¿porque algunos reían y otros maldecían?. Fue por eso que me regí bajo mi propio principio y nunca hice parte de todo eso sin importar que me discriminaran o odiaran; No por celos, ni por egoísmo, lo hice porque sentía que por mas esfuerzo que pusiese, nunca lograría dar un regalo que realmente significara algo"- El más bajito trago saliva y hablo mirando hacia el suelo, por mucho tiempo se cayó sus sentimientos sin la menor intensión de revelarlos.

–"Pero yo…desde que lo conocí supe que usted sería la excepción a esa regla…que le entregaría algo en su cumpleaños que lograra hacerlo feliz, verlo sonreír y saber que yo lo había causado…lo haría con la vana esperanza de alcanzarlo al menos una vez…"- El piso caoba parecía no tener las respuestas que tanto buscaba, porque por más que lo mirara aun no entendía como pudo decirle de frente a su estúpido sempai tantas cosas que habían estado estancadas en su cabeza verde por largo tiempo. Dejo salir un pequeño pero audible suspiro, a pesar de la pena que trataba inútilmente de ocultar, un gran peso se había quitado de sus espaldas -"Fue por eso que lo hice"-.

_**Me gustaría poder tener cinco vidas, habría nacido en cinco pueblos diferentes, **_

_**Y hubiese comido cinco veces más comida, y tendría cinco carreras diferentes, **_

_**y... me hubiese enamorado de la misma persona cinco veces... **_

**POV BEL:**

Lo miraba incesantemente sin poderlo creer, cada palabra cada gesto que el menor había creado en los últimos minutos, eran suficiente como para dejarlo sin habla pero al mismo tiempo para aclarar algo en su cabeza –"Lo recordare"- Dijo el rubio con determinación recibiendo la atención del anfibio –"Tu cumpleaños tonta Ranita, que fecha es?...yo juro que lo recordare"-.

-"Bel sempai…no es necesario que lo recuerde"- el ilusionista desvió sutilmente el rostro ocultando por los pelos el tenue sonrojo. Sin embargo Belphegor no era alguien con mucha paciencia por lo que después de un par de golpes sin intención de lesionar seriamente, logro que su compañero cediera –"18 de Diciembre"-.

Con la boca medio abierta y una inevitable sensación de vergüenza, el príncipe hablo –"Pero si eso fue hace apenas 4 días estúpida rana ¡ ¿porque no dijiste nada?¡"- Grito con frustración el príncipe, que no podía creer que la fecha a la que de pronto le había dado tanta importancia hubiese pasado hace menos de una semana.

-"Bueno, nadie me pregunto y ya le dije que no me gusta decírselo a la gente"- La calma con la que hablaba solo logro incrementar la exaltación del destripador –"Esta bien Bel sempai, no es como si fuese la gran cosa. Fue un día mas de trabajo, incluso fuimos a esa misión en España en la que tuvimos que matar a esos sujetos que lavaban activos en un negocio de repostería y nos vimos involucrados en una pelea en el área de la cocina por lo que técnicamente tuve muchas tortas de cumpleaños"-.

-"Fran…esa es la cosa más triste y lamentable que he odio en toda mi vida ¡eso no cuenta como una fiesta de cumpleaños estúpida Rana¡"- Bel sacudía los hombros del menor compulsivamente –"Eso no cuenta tonto¡ cómo puedes actuar tan despreocupado cuando el príncipe te está diciendo que quiere ser el que celebre tu cumpleaños, Ehh? idiota¡"-.

_**Nuestro corazón no está dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando pensamos en algo, o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí es donde nuestros corazones están.**_

Los ojos esmeraldas debajo de él brillaban con una esencia nunca antes mostrada, una mezcla entre inocencia, alegría y sorpresa acompañada de ese rosado en su normalmente pálida piel; Ahora el avergonzado era el príncipe asesino, ver esa expresión el rostro de Fran que cruzaba de lejos lo que algunos llaman ternura le había dejado en un bloqueo mental. No sabía qué hacer ante tal reacción del menor, por lo que se limito a soltarlo y alejarse un poco para tratar de disminuir la pena que se le iba notando de a poco en la cara.

-"Bueno…si realmente le importa, solo tendrá que esperar 356 días príncipe falso"- Para terminar de adornar ese angelical rostro, la más sincera sonrisa de felicidad se formo en los rosados labios del peli verde –"Es raro…es usted el que debería sentirse así de contento, no yo…"-.

-"Lo estoy, idiota"- dijo el rubio retomando como pudo algo de seriedad –"Después de todo…por fin alguienme ha dado lo que realmente deseo"-. Lo tenía claro como el agua, ese mocoso frente a él se había encargado de dejárselo más que seguro, y con cada expresión que mostraba lo hacía más que evidente, el lío radicaba en cómo expresarlo? .

**POV FRAN:**

Esa mirada juguetona y alegre perdió brillo al recibir una oleada de su realidad –"Lo sé…es bastante obvio cuando uno lo piensa...después de todo…ella siempre lo ha sido…"- Tanto había ocurrido desde que lo vio entrar en su habitación esa noche, tanto se había dicho a tan pocos centímetros de distancia, y finalmente ese hermoso rubio le decía directamente que lo único que deseaba era a la arcobaleno.

Dolía, dolía como nunca antes, y Fran no sabía qué hacer al respecto; Todo su actuar había estado encaminado a esa meta aun a sabiendas de que sus sentimientos serian opacados una vez más por los de su antecesora. Entonces, ¿Por qué su corazón se partía en pedazos aun más pequeños? ¿Qué no estaba ya preparado para esa conclusión? ¿En qué clase de engaño creado por sí mismo, había caído en los últimos minutos?.

_**¿**__**Esto es amor? ¿Eso es lo que yo siento cuando estamos juntos?**_

La Ranita Varia miro hacia arriba nuevamente a donde debían de encontrarse los ojos misteriosos que le observaban de igual manera; Su pareja de misiones no decía nada, se limitaba a mirarle sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Se aparto de ese ensueño y comprendió que era hora de retirarse a sus aposentos con lo poco ganado.

Justo cuando se había decidido a retirarse como un buen y patético perdedor, se fijo por completo en ese adorno que colgaba del techo del pasillo, seguramente obra de su afeminado compañero de trabajo; Esa seria tal vez la única oportunidad para hacerlo, una en un millón, y al menos tendría una excusa con la cual ocultar el sentimiento que le gritaba a gritos que lo hiciese a contra marea.

**POV BEL:**

No sabía que había hecho mal, solo podía ver con detalle ese rostro cándido transformándose en el estoico que acostumbraba a ver; A tan solo segundos de haber ocurrido, extrañaba insoportablemente esa mirada que le habían dedicado por primera vez.

Más todos sus pensamientos se apagaron al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos; Un beso corto pero con una calidez indescriptible, un gesto que lo dejo inmóvil. Abrió de a poco sus orbes para ver justo el momento en que el peli verde volvía a poner sus pies completamente en el suelo, y liberaba el agarre repentino a su camisa de rayas.

Quería gritarle, reclamarle, pedirle a golpes una explicación y eventualmente besarlo una vez más, pero el más joven hablo primero, claramente nervioso –"No tengo mucho interés por la navidad pero las tradiciones de estas fiestas son algo que siempre e tendido a cumplir"- Dijo Fran señalando con su dedo índice la planta silvestre adornada navideñamente sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

-"Un muérdago?..."-Dijo en un murmullo el más alto alzando su cabeza para poder ver el objeto que había ignorado todo ese tiempo. Al bajar nuevamente la vista, vio como el oji verde se alejaba en dirección a su habitación. _"¿Qué demonios está pensando?¡ ¿Por qué se va y me deja como un imbécil?¡ ¿Por qué…no se queda un poco más?"_

_**Todo lo que se, es que mi cuerpo, mi corazón, de repente no soportan dejarte**_

**POV FRAN Y BEL:**

En comparación con el abrigo que el contacto previo le había ocasionado, su frio cuarto fue como un balde de agua congelada. No se molesto en quitarse el uniforme, se acostó boca abajo en su blando colchón sin más ganas que detener su mundo en ese mismo momento, sabía que al despertar un nuevo día empezaría, un nuevo día que ya no seria 22 de Diciembre. Cerró los ojos tratando de despejar cualquier voz en su cabeza, y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que sintió algo golpearle y enredarse en su cabellera verde. Aun de cara contra la cama, trato ciegamente de palpar y remover el objeto que parecía hecho de hojas; Cuando por fin logro reconocerlo ya era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, porque la costumbre anteriormente realizada, lo había atrapado de una manera no muy honesta.

Esos fuertes brazos lo giraron en menos de nada, dejándolo de frente con el dueño de esa cabellera dorada. -"Ahora es la ranita quien está debajo Ishishishi~"- Lo vio moverse en cámara lenta y no hizo nada para detenerle, si la intensión del destripador hubiese sido acabar con su vida perfectamente así hubiera sido, mas su presa en esa ocasión fue la inocente boca que momentos antes había osado robarle un beso.

-"Eso es trampa Bel sempai, se supone que debe ser espontaneo, o es que acaso al príncipe falso nunca le enseñaron esas cosas?"- Dijo el ilusionista cuando se hubo por terminado el gesto, sin embargo a el experto en cuchillos sobre él no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo su reclamo –"A que ha venido eso Bel sempai?"- le fue inevitable sonrojarse en su actual posición debajo de su compañero, y para completar esté parecía no tener la mas mínima intención de alejarse.

Belphegor reía alegremente sin parar, pero no era de esa manera sádica ni burlona por la que era conocido. Con cada palabra de Fran el rubio reía más, con cada _"por fin enloqueció estúpido príncipe"_ él seguía riendo frenéticamente, hasta que tuvo que parar por falta de aire. Pero no se justifico, volvió a poseer los labios del más joven hasta que por fin recibió la aprobación implícita de esté para poder invadir con su lengua la profundidad de su boca.

-"Ya lo dije antes rana tonta Ishishishishi~ , tú me has dado lo que realmente deseo, y después de eso ni pienses que te dejare ir"- Belphegor desenredo con delicadeza el muérdago de los cabellos lisos del ilusionista y por lo que sería un tiempo breve, lo ayudo a recostarse de tal manera que el más joven pudiese verle directamente para así dejar despejadas todas sus dudas.

-"Lo sé, la ilusión, no tiene que repetírmelo 10 veces tonto príncipe, ya lo he oído"- Se empezaba a hartar de su actitud ignorante e insolente por lo que acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros de esa blanquecina piel y sonrió tiernamente con la misma felicidad que aun lo invadía, logrando callar con evidente nerviosismo cualquier replica que pudiese interrumpirlo.

Con 27 años Belphegor, _Prince The Ripper _consiguió lo que había anhelado desde que era un crio sociópata que aun vivía en el viejo castillo de sus padres-"No tonta ranita…Lo único que siempre he querido es que alguien me exprese desinteresadamente el cuanto le importo…da igual si es con un regalo de cumpleaños, simples actos, o meras palabras…lo que más deseo es a alguien que pueda quererme tal como soy, que con un solo gesto pueda predecir y brindarme la felicidad y satisfacción que mas necesite y así poder quererlo de la misma manera"-.

_**Algún día, Nuestros sentimientos llegarán al corazón de alguien.**_

-"Jahh?..."- Fue lo único que logro salir de la boca del aprendiz de ilusionista, sus rostro rojo como tomate se intensificaba cada vez más con la resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedicaban –"Y quien le ha dicho a usted que yo lo quiero?¡"- Una parte de si, le decía que dejara de jugar al tonto, pero su otra mitad temía por que todo aquello fuese un espejismo como los que acostumbraba crear.

-"La ranita no tiene ni que decirlo, porque el príncipe es un genio Ishishishi~"- Le resultaba inmensamente tierna la manera en que el otro insistía en negar lo evidente, pero no por eso se dejaría contener. –"Te lo dejo bastante sencillo Fran…dime si quieres que me detenga…porque yo, ya no tengo la mas mínima duda de lo que quiero"-.

Esa pasión había estado guardada dentro del corazón y el libido del cumpleañero por largos años, como un cheque firmado en blanco a la espera de alguien que lo deseara en todos los sentidos, lo suficiente como para hacerlo valer. Esa noche de Diciembre por fin su lujuria tenía dueño, un amo único y exclusivo por el que lo entregaría todo, una, dos y todas las veces que él lo pidiera e incluso en las que estuviese lo suficientemente nervioso como para no dar su explícito consentimiento.

Sin pedirle permiso, el rubio retiro con destreza la chaqueta y camisa de dueño de cuarto. –"Oiga ¡qué cree que est- ghh~"- La lengua mas traviesa que el peli verde hubiese conocido, le sellaba los labios con el Zig Zag que formaba a su paso; Primero por su oreja, bajando por su mandíbula en dirección a la extensa piel que forraba su cuello. Los dientes del mayor mordían dejando múltiples marcas a su paso, que seguidamente eran cubiertas por un mar de besos desbordando el deseo que le despertaba el solo ver su pecho desnudo.

Fran no pudo luchar más contra su mayor deseo, sus manos se movieron por si solas rodeando al apuesto rubio por la nuca. No importaba si todo era real, o una mentira, porque su única verdad es que quería ese príncipe solo para él, que lo viera solo a él, que lo tocara y acariciara solo a él, y que sus _Te Amos_ fuesen solo para él.

Lo sintió ceder ante el placer, y no pudo evitar mirarlo a un beso de distancia y dedicarle esa risita burlona que sabia le sacaría de quicio. –"La ranita esta cachonda Ishishishi~"- Y de esa manera Belphegor se gano una patada en la pantorrilla que lo hizo retorcerse del acalambrado dolor.

-"Imbécil"- Se sentía humillado por ese egocéntrico asesino, sus pucheros se veían aun más encantadores con el rojo de sus pómulos. –"Que conste que solo lo dejo besarme porque es su cumpleaños, así que será mejor que no se vaya acostumbrando a la suavidad de mi cama príncipe falso"- Las risas juguetonas eran ahora compartidas por ambos involucrados. Valiéndole madres el resto del mundo, el más joven saco provecho del golpe recibido por el que ahora se encontraba debajo de sus caderas.

El malestar se le paso tan pronto como le vio treparse tan provocativamente –"Pero mi cama es otra cuestión, Fran Ishishishi~"- Sujeto con fuerza y restregó a su gusto esa delgada cintura despertando de igual manera el cuerpo del pálido chico. Atesoraría por siempre esos primeros gemidos, su rostro bañado en sudor, su piel erizada hasta la planta de los pies y esa mirada lujuriosa que ya no trataba estúpidamente de disimular.

_**Contemos juntos las marcas de los mordiscos que he dejado en ti. **_

La fuerza del mayor era superior y por su propia naturaleza, dominante; Por eso no duro mucho tiempo arriba, mas eso le tenía sin cuidado ya que a los pocos minutos de haber empezado, los besos del rubio habían descendido desde sus rosados y sensibles pezones hasta su casto miembro, mordiéndolo suavemente, succionándolo y devorándolo en tantos sentidos imposibles de describir con palabras exactas ya que su cordura había quedado ahogada en esa infinidad de eróticos gemidos.

La semilla del menor que no había sido tragada por el rubio le fue útil como lubricante para la difícil entrada a tan estrecho cuerpo; Lagrimas y sudor fueron limpiadas por los besos de Belphegor que trataba en la medida de lo posible de no causarle mayor daño del necesario, siempre atento a las peticiones e indicaciones de su nuevo dueño.

Cuando finalmente su carne cedió y dio pasó al más exquisito goce, ninguno de los dos guardaba la más mínima cohibición sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, los gritos de indescriptible placer se volvieron los amos de la habitación, acompañados de los arañazos, mordidas y chupones tan espontáneos como cada embestida y cambio de posición.

Ambos sin mayor experiencia sexual que la aprendida por la teoría, ambos que previo al momento de conocerse, no habían tenido ninguna clase de interés en dicho acto; Ambos chicos, uno de 27 recién cumplidos y el otro de 19 confidencialmente alcanzados. Compartieron su primer coito, lo que después de esa anoche podrían llamar _"La primera vez que hicimos el amor"._

El clímax no demoro más que 30 minutos, pero como si eso fuese de gran importancia. –"El próximo diciembre será espectacular Ishishishi~"- Hablo silenciosamente el rubio mientras abrazaba al cansado ilusionista.

-"Enserio me tendrá esperando hasta mi próximo cumpleaños Príncipe falso?"- Su reclamo parecía el de un niño de 10 años rogando por un caramelo; Los podía ver perfectamente desde la posición donde se encontraba, esos cristales carmesís tan profundos y perfectos como el mismo mar rojo.

-"No, tonta rana"- dijo Belphegor acariciando los hilos verdosos del que reposaba sobre su pecho –"Hacer eso sería como suicidarme, además, como si pudiese negarme a la primera persona que me ha hecho realmente feliz, tal vez golpearla y arrojarle cuchillos, pero nunca negarme Ishishishi~"- Los pucheros y pellizcos de Fran sobre su barriga no se hicieron esperar –"Sin embargo…yo no cambiaria nunca a la persona que más deseo"-.

_**Nosotros nos atraemos como gotas de agua, como planetas…**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero sinceramente que halla gustado y nos leeremos en una proxima y espero pronta ocasion Bey bey~<strong><br>**_


End file.
